


Approval

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Through The Fire And Flames [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan's parents are not happy with Logans life choices, M/M, Roman and Virgil are 7, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan, without realising it, has spent most of his life looking for approval, so when his Parent's want to visit with the promise of wanting to 'right some wrongs', Logan's agrees without knowing why.But sometimes, some wrongs are too big to right, and sometimes, people never really change.Sometimes, approval doesn't matter.





	Approval

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been really into Ouran High School Host Club recently, so this is kinda based on a scene from the final episode.  
> Roman and Virgil are 7.
> 
> A/N: It's 2:30AM and I'm considering making an edit someone stop me XD

“Patton?” Patton looked up from the sofa to see Logan standing awkwardly at the living room table, rubbing his arm nervously. “May I please speak with you?” Logan indicated to the bedroom. Patton nodded and glanced down at his two Sons, who were giggling at a funny scene from Tangled on the TV.

“Will you boys be alright for a moment?”

“Sure.”

“Yup.” Roman and Virgil replied without looking up. Patton quietly followed Logan to the bedroom. Logan closed the door behind them as Patton sat on the bed.

“What’s up?” Patton asked, then he saw the look on Logan’s face. “What’s… What’s wrong?”

“My parents are making an… unexpected visit tomorrow.” Logan sighed. “And they are still not supportive of the fact I chose to forgo University.”

“But you’re a Preschool room manager! You’ve come so far!” Patton beamed. Logan forced a smile.

“It is not the same as being a Doctor… but I suppose it still took work and effort to get there, and that it is a… beneficial experience for me… But that is not my main concern...” Logan sighed.

“What’s wrong…?” Patton whispered, standing and taking Logan’s hands in his. Logan bit his lip.

“Please do not be angry…”

“I promise I won’t be.”

“You remember how my parents were unable to attend our wedding?” Patton nodded. “I never sent them an invite in the first place.” Logan turned away, fearful of Patton’s reaction. Patton tilted his head back so they were facing again.

“They kicked you and Thomas out when you came out as pansexual, it’s no wonder.” Patton smiled. Logan smiled back, but it quickly faded.

“They claim they wish to right some wrongs. Thomas has forbidden them from visiting him, but I… I do not understand why I agreed.”

“Because you think that, maybe, they’ll be more accepting?” Patton suggested. “Parent approval is one thing a lot of people strive for. Just look at how Roman shows you everything he does! When he draws a picture, you’re the first person he shows!”

“Roman and Virgil both seek constant approval from us… You believe I am experiencing a similar thing…?”

“Well, it would make sense… I mean… You never reached your parents high expectations… You’re still looking to please them.”

“Patton, I haven’t yet informed them that I am married, let alone married to a man, with two children… They don’t even know about Deena, or Roman.” Patton could tell Logan was trembling. “They know nothing about any of you because I felt unsafe providing them with that knowledge and now I am letting them into our home…”

“Logan, Honey, look at me.” Patton took Logan’s face in his hands. “None of that matters. All that matters is that your parent’s want to change and that, on the slight chance that they don’t change, we all look after each other. Okay?” Patton smiled brightly. Logan nodded.

“Okay.”

* * *

The next day, everyone was as prepared as they could be. Patton could sense Logan was stressed. He made sure Virgil and Roman were occupied at the table with some colouring and approached Logan, who stood in the middle of the living room with a blank stare on his face.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay…” Patton whispered, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist. Logan opened his mouth to reply when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Logan whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Patton’s forehead before breaking away to answer the door. He returned moments later with a force smile and two people who were clearly his parents.

“Take a seat in the living room.” Logan told them. Logan’s Mother giggled. She seemed like a nice woman to Patton. As they made their way to the living room, all eyes fell on said ball-of-sunshine.

“Hi, I’m Patton!” Patton beamed. “I see where Logan gets his good looks from.”

“Oh, such a charmer!” Logan’s Mother smiled. “I’m Aria, this is my husband, Richmond. Are you a friend of Logan’s?”

“Really, Mother, he and I wear matching rings, there are photos of the two of us all around the room, and he made his attractions to me evident in the first few words uttered to you. It could not be more evident that he is my husband.” Logan sighed, indicating to the sofa.

“I’m sorry… husband?” Richmond glared at Patton as he sat down. Patton felt himself take a step back, only to be caught in Logan’s arms. Logan gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes. That is what you call one you marry.” Logan told him before sitting opposite them, Patton sitting beside him. “You, Mother, have a husband.”

“Yes, but _I_ have a wife.” Richmond scowled.

“Father, do not start this conversation in front of the boys.” Logan indicated to the table, where Roman and Virgil were busy colouring and giggling.

“You… have children?” Alia asked. “Are they gay too?”

“Mother!” Logan cried. “Can we forget, for one second, that I am attracted to men?”

“It’s not _natural_ , Logan…” Aria whispered. “So… you adopted?”

“Yes, we adopted Virgil several years ago now. Roman is my biological Son.” Logan explained.

“So, you were with a girl?” Richmond asked. “Well, where is she?”

“Prison. I’d rather not speak about it.”

“Why didn’t you hold onto her?” Aria asked. Logan groaned.

“What part of _prison_ did you not understand, Mother? She was not a good person.”

“Maybe she made a few mistakes… but she was a girl who loved you.”

“And I wasn’t happy with her. I am happy with Patton.”

“What is it you do now?” Aria asked suddenly.

“I am a Preschool Manager.” Logan told her. She turned her nose up at the response.

“Whatever happened to being a doctor, or a lawyer? Or a dentist?” Aria asked.

“Those job titles didn’t appeal to me. I would spend too much time at work and not enough time with my family. I have, however, found a University Course in Astrophysics that will give me the qualifications needed to become a Physics teacher in a High School.”

“A teacher?” Aria gasped. “Oh, I couldn’t think of anything worse…”

“Well, thankfully, I am not you, and you are not me, therefore, you needn’t worry. I am perfectly happy and content where I am.”

“I think it’s disgraceful.” Richmond muttered. Patton gripped Logan’s hand, and Roman and Virgil looked up from their drawings.

“If you think it’s disgraceful, then why bother turning up to our house to make amends that you clearly do not want to make?” Logan asked, standing. Richmond stood, refusing to let Logan look down on him.

“I beginning to ask myself the same question.”

“I do not want you in my house.” Logan growled. “You disrespected myself and my husband, you’ve paid no interest in your grandchildren, and you continue to guide me towards heterosexuality. I think I’d like you to leave. I don’t know why I agreed to this.”

“Nor do I.” Richmond scowled. “You haven’t changed. You’re still the same weak, selfish, incompetent brat you were all those years ago. No wonder you ended up with someone as pathetic as you are.”

“Don’t you DARE speak about my husband that way!” Logan stepped forward, almost smirking when his father took a step back.

Then it happened.

Richmond drew his hand back so fast no one could react until Logan had been struck. Logan stumbled back in shock, tripping over the coffee table as he tried to hold back a gasp of pain.

“Logan!”

“Papa!” Patton, Roman and Virgil rushed to Logan’s side, Patton helping Logan to stand.

“Papa, you’re bleeding…” Roman whispered, indicating to a cut Richmond’s wedding ring had caused, but Logan was too busy assuring Patton that he was alright, despite the large bruise that was already forming on his cheek. Roman saw his chance. With a warrior’s cry, he drew his sword from his belt and jabbed at Logan’s Father.

“Get away from my Dad, you big bully!”

“Yeah, you’re mean!” Virgil stood tall with his brother. “Papa said to get out, so get out!”

“Your children need a good smack.” Logan wasted no time standing between the two boys and his so-called Father. Patton gently pulled the boys back.

“Touch them and I will contact the police without hesitation.” Logan spat. “You may ridicule me for my choices and you may disown me for who I am, but I draw the line at threatening my children and insulting my husband!”

“Aria, I’d like to leave. This was a bad idea.” Richmond turned to Aria, who nodded and stood.

“I agree.” Logan scowled. “I can take comfort in the fact that my children are not afraid of me, and that I am not like you. I am a _good_ Father, and I will support my boy’s no matter what challenges we are faced with, no matter what discoveries are made. I will always love my children.”

“Let’s go.” Richmond took Aria’s hand and all but dragged her out the house. No sooner had they left, Logan collapsed to his knees, his body trembling. Patton, Roman and Virgil surrounded him.

“Logan?”

“Papa…?”

“A-apologies…” Logan whispered, his body trembling. “I do not know why I am so… so… Patton?”

“Scared?” Logan shook his head. “Shakey?”

“Weak.” Logan choked. Patton shook his head.

“It’s relief, Honey, you’re feeling relieved.”

“Oh.” Logan wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before pulling Virgil and Roman into a sudden hug. “You two are unharmed, yes?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Roman assured him. “But you got hurt.”

“I will be fine.” Logan assured them.

“Logan, sweetheart, Thomas probably heard that slap eight blocks away.” Patton whispered.

“I said I am fine.”

“No, you said you _will_ be fine, meaning you’re not currently fine, and that’s okay.” Patton brushed his thumb over the blossoming bruise gently. “You don’t need to be fine right now.”

“I really thought they had changed, Patton…” Logan sighed. “I guess I will never receive my parent’s approval.”

“Logan, Honey… Those people don’t have standards. Whatever you do, no matter how good it is, it will never be enough for them. You could be the President and it still wouldn’t be good enough. You don’t need their approval.”

“Nor do I want it.” Logan looked up at Patton and smiled. “If they do not approve of my family, they do not deserve to be a part of it, and I hope one day they will be able to see what they’re missing out on.”

“Oh, Logan…” Patton beamed, pulling Logan in for a hug. As Logan relaxed, Virgil stuck a plaster to Logan’s cheek.

“Here, you can feel better now.” Virgil muttered. Logan pulled Virgil into the hug with a smile before reaching out for Roman, who practically threw himself at them.

“Who needs their approval when I have yours?” Logan whispered with a smile, holding his family close; The only family he ever needed.


End file.
